Super Snipe ZX
Super snipe zx.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Super Snipe.png|In EBF3 and EBF4 The Super Snipe ZX (known simply as the Super Snipe before EBF5) is a gun available for Lance in . Description The Super Snipe ZX mostly resembles a real life anti-tank rifle. It has a monopod that allows Lance to stabilize when firing. The Super Snipe ZX is one of the few guns in the game to feature aiming assistance, namely in the form of a giant scope on top of the gun. Befitting its name, the Super Snipe ZX's primary asset is the great bonus it gives to Lance's , but it also raises his , as well as giving below-average bonuses to and (though it gets a good Attack bonus in EBF5). Its resistances and extra effects heavily vary between games, but it usually has a chance to inflict on the targets with weapon-elemental skills, somewhat making up for suboptimal direct damage. In EBF5, the bonus abilities make the Super Snipe ZX a more useful gun as it can augment other character's Accuracy as well as dish out extra damage. The Super Snipe is available from the beginning of the game as Lance's default weapon, and unlike later appearance this version is -elemental. In addition to its standard bonuses, it also increases Lance's resistance to Accuracy debuffs and increased the damage inflicted by his Snipe skill. |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 0% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 0% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 0% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 0% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 10% |item21 = Microcontroller |item21number = 2 |item31 = Microcontroller |item31number = 10 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 7 |item42 = Softdrink |item42number = 3 |item43 = RAM Chip |item43number = 1 |item51 = Mythril Plate |item51icon = Item Silver Plate.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Red Potion |item52number = 2 |item53 = RAM Chip |item53number = 1}} The Super Snipe can be bought in the Greenwood Village Equipment Shop for 2,000 gold. Compared to its EBF3 appearance, it is now non-elemental, its boosts to Accuracy and Evade were increased, and its Accuracy debuff resistance was replaced with a Syphon resistance, but it no longer boosts Snipe. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1ACC = 25% |lvl2ACC = 30% |lvl3ACC = 35% |lvl4ACC = 40% |lvl5ACC = 50% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 20% |item21 = Blank CD |item21number = 1 |item22 = Microcontroller |item22number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item32 = Microcontroller |item32number = 2 |item41 = 7-Segment Display |item41number = 10 |item42 = Microcontroller |item42number = 10 |item43 = Blank CD |item43number = 1 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = RAM Chip |item52number = 1}} |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1ACC = 25% |lvl2ACC = 30% |lvl3ACC = 35% |lvl4ACC = 40% |lvl5ACC = 50% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 45% |item21 = Blank CD |item21number = 1 |item22 = Microcontroller |item22number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item32 = Microcontroller |item32number = 2 |item41 = 7-Segment Display |item41number = 10 |item42 = Microcontroller |item42number = 10 |item43 = Blank CD |item43number = 1 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = RAM Chip |item52number = 1}} The Super Snipe ZX is found in the Equipment Shop in Redpine Town. It is on the left side of the shop, and is locked behind a Topaz Block. As such, a Topaz Key is required to access it. Compared to its earlier appearances, the Super Snipe ZX now has more physical power. It's resistances have also changed, as it now provides resistance to Wind, Tired, Weaken, Syphon and Disable. All of these except for Wind become immunities at level 5. * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45%40% |lvl4ATK = 60%50% |lvl5ATK = 80%60% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1ACC = 25% |lvl2ACC = 30% |lvl3ACC = 35% |lvl4ACC = 40% |lvl5ACC = 50% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Weak+Tired |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |BonusSkillPower = 170/4 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20%15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30%15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40%15% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50%20% |item21 = Floppy |item21number = 1 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 4 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Glass Shards |item42number = 3 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't have a counter. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 45% |lvl3ATK = 70% |lvl4ATK = 95% |lvl5ATK = 125% |lvl1ACC = 25% |lvl2ACC = 30% |lvl3ACC = 35% |lvl4ACC = 40% |lvl5ACC = 50% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 20% |item21 = Floppy |item21number = 1 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 4 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Glass Shards |item42number = 3 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 2 |item53 = Meow Magazine |item53number = 1}} Trivia * In EBF5, the gun's ability to cast Geometry (whose attack animation closely resembles PlayStation buttons flying at the foe) as its bonus skill may be a reference to the "360 no scope" trick in first-person shooter games (when a player turns 360 degrees and shoots another player without really aiming, classically done with a sniper rifle without utilizing its scope). ** This is complimented by the gun's description, "Scrubs get headshots", which refers to stereotypical elitist talking mannerisms in shooters. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance